1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for thawing frozen door locks, particularly car door locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To thaw frozen car door locks it is known to use lock oil supplied in small compressible containers with a thin outlet spout which can be inserted into the keyhole. Another known means for this purpose is small electric heating elements which can be connected to a battery. Both of these means have the drawback that they are often not available when needed, e.g. because they are present in the locked car. To this should be added, at least as far as the heating element is concerned, that it is relatively expensive and troublesome to use.
German Patent Specification No. 29 10 577 discloses a device comprising a bent tube one end of which is intended to be placed over and surround a door lock so that the heat from a cigarette lighter for example placed in the other end will be conducted through the tube to the door lock. Besides requiring the use of a lighter, this device may be difficult to use in case of windy weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,995 discloses a device consisting of a heat insulating telescopically collapsible tube for blowing expiration air onto and into a door lock, so that the heat of said air may be utilized to melt ice in the lock. However, expiration air contains a relatively great amount of water vapor which may give rise to corrosion of the inner plate of the lock.